Gasoline vehicles generally have a gasoline fuel line with a removable cap extending from the vehicle body and accessible to the user. The receiving end of the fuel line is often disposed in a cavity of the vehicle body and hidden behind a door. When a gasoline vehicle is converted to run on an alternative fuel such as compressed natural gas (“CNG”), the gasoline fuel line is sometimes removed and replaced with a fuel receptacle and fuel line for the alternative fuel. However, the existing cavity in the vehicle body is often too small to accommodate certain alternative fuel receptacles. Further, when a gasoline vehicle is converted to run on both gasoline and an alternative fuel, another fuel port is often needed to accommodate the fuel receptacle and fuel line for the alternative fuel.